Nunca é tarde demais
by Claaah
Summary: Christine se arrepende de sua decisão. Será que ela pode consertar seu erro?


Nunca é tarde demais.

Ok, é madrugada, eu não tenho o que fazer, e a inspiração simplesmente veio.

Então é o seguinte, eu acho a Christine simplesmente a mulher mais burra do mundo por ter deixado o fantasma. Então essa é a minha versão do que aconteceu depois de todo aquele final do Fantasma da Ópera, que ela escolheu o babaca do Raoul e blá blá blá.

x

Christine não tinha tido uma boa noite de sono desde aquele dia, depois da apresentação de Don Juan Triunfante. Desde a última vez em que viu Erik, os olhos tristes e arrasados dele ficaram em sua mente, marcados como brasa. Não parava de pensar nele um minuto. Deitada em sua cama, no escuro, levou a mão para frente do rosto e viu o anel de noivado que Raoul tinha lhe dado depois de tudo aquilo. Era amanhã o "grande" dia. Mas não se sentia tão bem assim. Raoul pedira sua mão e ela aceitou sem pensar, porque ela sabia que se tivesse parado para pensar um segundo, desistiria e voltaria para o seu Anjo da música. E aquilo era tudo que ela mais queria. Mas só de pensar na dor que ela havia causado a ele... Como poderia voltar? Ele nunca a aceitaria de novo.

No dia seguinte, Christine estava rodeada de amigas que falavam mil e uma maravilhas sobre o seu vestido de casamento. Ela nem olhara para a roupa, sentia certa repulsa, e pensar em coloca-lo e jurar amor a um homem que não amava... Não conseguiria. Mas não podia largar tudo. O que pensariam dela? Uma vagabunda que abandona o próprio marido no altar por uma chance remota de encontrar o homem que ela realmente amava, e numa chance mais remota ainda, ele iria querer ela de volta.

As vozes das mulheres no quarto eram apenas zumbidos. Christine estava mais confusa que nunca. Não queria ter que escolher. Queria que um raio caísse sobre sua cabeça e tudo acabasse. Não tinha coragem de fugir, mas também não queria ficar. E não havia ninguém para quem dizer aquilo. Talvez Madame Giry. Ela tinha sido convidada, mas não tinha chegado até agora para acompanha-la em sua hora de perdição.

Christine disse que queria ficar sozinha para se vestir. As mulheres saíram, desejando um bom casamento e algumas dizendo que queriam vê-la quando estivesse pronta. Ela se olhou no espelho e seu rosto tinha uma expressão muito clara de tristeza. Suspirou e olhou para o vestido. Não queria coloca-lo.

-Você ficara linda nele.

Christine olhou para trás. Madame Giry!

-Ah! Pensei que não viesse! – Christine disse com alivio.

-Como poderia te largar num momento tão importante da sua vida?

Madame Giry percebeu o rosto amargurado da noiva.

-O que houve, Christine?

-É que... Não quero me casar com Raoul.

-Como não?

-Eu... Não consigo parar de pensar nele. No meu Anjo.

Madame Giry suspirou.

-Como ele está? – perguntou Christine – O que aconteceu depois daquela noite?

-Meg os guiou para um lugar contrário de onde ele realmente mora, assim não o achariam. Ele está muito triste, principalmente hoje, por causa do seu casamento.

-Como ele ficou sabendo?

-Ele simplesmente soube. Veio me perguntar se eu sabia e não pude mentir. Nunca mentiria para ele. Não sei se ficará na ópera por muito mais tempo, ele não é mais o mesmo.

Christine colocou as mãos no rosto com vergonha.

-Eu fiz uma grande besteira – lamentava-se Christine – Não podia ter deixado ele! Eu fiquei tão assustada com seu rosto... Só agora percebo que isso não importa. Mas é tarde...

-Não diga bobagem, minha querida. Nunca é tarde demais.

-Mas ele não deve nem querer olhar para mim.

-Como vai saber se não tentar?

-Está dizendo para eu ir lá? Hoje? Mas e o casamento?

-Christine, qual a vantagem de se casar com um homem que não ama? Só será infeliz. Sua felicidade custa tão pouco assim?

-Mas o que dirão de mim?

-Ora, e isso importa? Talvez seja a única chance que tenha.

Christine mordeu os lábios na indecisão. Tinha medo, mas sabia que era o certo. Ela correu para o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Escreveu algo num papel, que dobrou e deu para madame Giry.

-Pode entregar ao Raoul? Você tem razão, tenho que correr atrás de quem amo – ela abraçou a amiga – Obrigada.

Christine saiu com toda a pressa do mundo e foi até a ópera. Evitava tudo e todos, mas só tinha uma coisa em mente, que era ver ele. É verdade, talvez ele a rejeitasse, mas tinha que tentar. Lembrava-se de todo o caminho para o esconderijo do Fantasma. Seus sapatos e a barra do vestido ficaram molhados pela água que havia lá. O lugar parecia morto. Quando chegou ao esconderijo de Erik, não o viu em lugar nenhum. Estava vazio, sem vida e triste. Talvez ele já tivesse partido. Não! Não podia ser! Ela não tinha ido até ali à toa.

Ela se aproximou das coisas do Fantasma. Percebeu que vários de seus pertences estavam aos cacos, espalhados pelo chão. O possível resultado de um acesso de raiva e frustração dele.

-Anjo... – ela murmurou.

Não houve resposta, e o único barulho que se ouvia era as águas que banhavam todo o lugar.

-Anjo! – ela chamou.

Deu alguns passos para frente e nada. Seus olhos começavam a pesar quando ouviu a voz dele. Aquela voz maravilhosa que preenchia boa parte de seus sonhos.

-Christine...

Ela olhou para trás e viu o seu Anjo, seu Erik. Arrumado como sempre, com a máscara cobrindo sua deformidade.

-O que uma noiva como você faz aqui, no dia do casamento?

-Eu preciso falar com você!

-E eu me pergunto que assunto poderia ser tão importante a ponto de deixar Raul esperando no altar.

Christine quase conseguiu sentir no corpo a frieza das palavras de Erik.

-O que ainda é mais estranho é que se me lembro com clareza, disse para que não voltasse aqui novamente.

-Erik... É sobre isso que quero falar, sobre a última vez que nos vimos aquele dia...

-Não é um dia que goste de lembrar.

-Eu sei, e é por minha culpa – ela se aproximou – Eu sinto muito, Erik, eu não devia ter dito que você era um monstro por causa do... – ela se aproximou mais, chegando próximo de tocar em sua máscara.

-Afaste-se! – ele disse, a repelindo e indo para trás. Christine também recuou um pouco, assustada. Ele virou de costas para ela – Apesar da dor que senti aquele dia, você tinha razão – Ele tocou em sua máscara sem tira-la – Sou um monstro, e não mediria esforços para ter o que quero.

-Não Erik! Não diga isso! Estou aqui para dizer que você não é um monstro. Eu fui tola, não vê? Eu não devia ter te julgado pela sua... Aparência.

-É o que todos os outros fazem, não há surpresa nisso.

-Mas eu não sou como os outros. Eu me importo com você. O que eu fiz... Foi horrível, e não merece perdão, mas mesmo assim eu vim aqui pedi-lo. Quero que você me perdoe meu Anjo.

Ele olhou para ela novamente.

-Para se casar sem remorso?

-Não! Eu... A verdade é que não posso me casar com Raoul. Meu coração é de outra pessoa.

O Fantasma sorriu friamente.

-Você não precisa mentir para mim para pedir o perdão, Christine.

-Não é mentira! Eu não deixaria um casamento se não fosse por algo realmente importante! – Ela arrancou o anel do dedo e jogou nas águas de lá – Não quero mais nada com Raoul, e eu fui estúpida por um dia pensar que queria – Ela se aproximou dele até ficarem cara a cara – Eu quero o meu Anjo.

Erik olhou para o lado, quase que envergonhado.

-Como pode querer largar o Visconde por um monstro?

-Você não é um monstro.

Christine levou as mãos ao rosto de Erik e acariciaram sua pele. Ele fechou os olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Depois que ela partira com Raoul tinha ficado arrasado, cheio de ódio e rancor de tudo e todos, querendo se matar. Mas não o fez, porque no fundo tinha um pouco de esperança que aquilo viesse a acontecer. E realmente veio.

Então ele sentiu as mãos dela indo até sua máscara e tentando tira-la. Erik segurou as mãos dela com cuidado para não machuca-la, mas impedindo que fizesse o que queria. Abriu os olhos.

-Por favor, Christine...

-Eu não me importo com o seu rosto, Erik. Sua aparência não vai afetar o que eu sinto por você, nunca.

Erik nunca achou que um dia ouviria aquelas palavras de alguém. Largou as mãos de Christine, e sua máscara foi retirada. Ele virou o rosto para dificultar que ela visse a deformidade, mas novamente para sua surpresa, ela colocou uma de suas mãos na parte deformada e fez com que ele a olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

-Eu te amo, meu Anjo. Você é muito mais que um rosto pra mim.

Christine viu quando uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do Fantasma. Ela sorriu e o beijou. O toque de seus lábios eram tão suaves, singelos e honestos... Erik a puxou para mais perto de si, abraçando-a e desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Depois de tanto tempo no inferno, estava no paraíso.

Quando seus lábios se separaram e seus olhos se encontraram, Christine ouviu seu Anjo dizer:

-Eu também te amo, Christine.

x

Raoul tinha pego a carta que Madame Giry havia lhe entregue uns minutos antes do casamento. Ele abriu e leu:

_Raoul_

_Eu queria que as coisas não tivessem terminado assim. Não queria ter que te fazer sofrer e fazer você passar por isso justo no dia que era para ser o nosso casamento. Mas simplesmente não aguento mais isso. Eu não o amo como achei que amasse, e eu não posso viver com um homem que não amo. É por isso que vou atrás da pessoa que eu realmente amo, e você sabe quem é. Não faça nada com Madame Giry, ela não tem nada com isso. E por favor, não venha atrás de mim, pois só vai fazer com que tudo fique pior do que já é. Não queria te dizer isso desse jeito, mas infelizmente não tenho tempo a perder._

_Espero que entenda. Estou seguindo o que meu coração diz._

_Christine_

x_  
_

Viram? Era pra ter terminado desse jeito! Mas eu acho que o Fantasma merece alguém muito melhor que a Christine. Anyway, reviews são bem vindas, mas não sejam muito maus D:


End file.
